Compulsion Not Included
by booboobegone
Summary: What if Damon never compelled Elena to forget their first meeting? What, if anything, would be affected ? How would this affect the relationships of all the characters?
1. It happened one night

**A/N: This is a work of fiction for the Vampire Diaries.I do not own the characters nor will I be making money off of this fic. Slightly A/U, I wanted to see what the series would be like if Damon never compelled Elena to forget meeting him first and how all the intermingled relationships would fall out because of this. **

**Rated M for language and mature content. Smut, we shall see where the muse takes me, feed- back would be appreciated, be nice! :) Review, favourite, send me ideas on things you all might want to see happen.**

**Love, me!**

Elena stood with her phone to her ear, frowning. " I know, Aunt Jenna, I just got into a fight with Matt again and it was supposed to be a fun night and..." she trailed off. It was a beautiful late spring evening in Mystic Falls, Virginia. It was warm and light and the smells that carried on the faint breeze smelled of green and growing things. A perfectly romantic night, **if **she hadn't completely and royally fucked it up; again.

She sighed again, " I just want what I want. I don't want safe, stable or easy, Aunt Jenna, I just want to be young and not think about marriage and kids yet, I'm seventeen!" She laughed in self-deprecation.

"Well, Elena, you know what you need to do, your mom says you should just tell Matt how you feel," Jenna soothed. Her voice became muffled for a second and then she came back on the line" Miranda wants to know if you need a ride home from the party?"

"No, I think I'll walk and clear my head a little, it's not too far and it's a clear night," Elena replied, smiling.

Her mom came on the line just then, " Be careful, honey, ok? Don't talk to strangers!"

"

Ha, ha mom, very clever, there ARE no strangers here!" she laughed." I'll see you in an hour, I have my cell." Elena disconnected the call and glanced back at the still-in-full-swing party. She was no longer in the mood and knew the walk would clear her head a little. She turned away from the lights and the gaiety and ran smack into the broad chest of a complete stranger.

(odd as she had just told her mother there weren't any)

"Shit! Sorry! I wasn't watching!" she looked up into the most crystalline blue eyes she'd ever seen. He was, in a word, beautiful with his raven hair, square jaw and beautifully lush mouth. And those EYES! Dark lashed blue with arching black brows, lean leather jacketed body; in a word beautiful.

"Katherine," that one word a curse, a plea, an answered prayer. His voice was roughened velvet over steel; musical and deep at the same time. Elena shivered, felt a tug, something about him that titillated yet terrified her at the same time. She wanted to run away from his eyes that raked over her, greedily, lustfully, eyes that paused at her hips, breasts and throat. She saw his eyes sadden as they lingered on her neck and the wistful yearning in his face and posture as he sagged, just a little under some sort of personal realization. She somehow felt she needed to take that look away.

"No, I'm Elena," She looked toward the party briefly, realizing that she wanted to flee, maybe _**should **_flee but she didn't flee. She stayed rooted though and turned back to the (extremely hot) stranger who seemed to be so sad.

"Elena?" he repeated, still staring hard at her; almost like he was listening to something.

"Yes, Elena, and you are..." she stayed a good distance from him, mostly in case she needed the head start should he turn out to be a raving psycho.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, you just really look like someone I used to know," he took a step forward " I'm Damon."

Elena still didn't move closer as there was something distinctly odd about his emphasis on the words "used to know".

"No offence, Damon, but, what are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" she tilted her head in curiosity.

"I might ask you the same question, Elena," Damon retorted, a smirk on his face as he oh-so-casually stepped closer to her.

"Party, and I got into a huge fight with my now ex-boyfriend," she smiled sheepishly.

"Why did you guys fight?' Damon asked genuinely curious as to why this seemingly nice girl would fight with ANYONE.

"He wants the white picket fence, the two point five kids, the truck and the nice little house on main street," she sighed heavily.

"And you don't?" Damon said.

"No, I don't, I don't think I'm cut out for that," Elena replied.

"Of course not, you're, what, seventeen?" she nodded assent. "Who wants that at seventeen?" Damon kept his eyes on hers, her eyes that were so big, brown and full of, caring, for him? No, she could hardly care for him after such a short time; and yet there it was, a compassion writ on her face that was almost his undoing.

"Well, Matt did, but I think that has a lot to do with the fact that his mom is always running off and leaving him to fend for himself," Elena supplied. "I don't really know what I want yet."

"You want what everyone wants, Elena, " Damon was only a foot or so away. How did he do that? Elena wasn't sure but she didn't feel like running away anymore. She felt that pull again, that connection to him.

"And what's that oh mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" she gave him a coy head-tilted smile.

"You want passion and adventure, and maybe even a little danger. You want a love that consumes you and someone who will always be there to protect you and look after you," Damon smiled at her. Elena nearly had a heart attack. That smile coupled with that face and that body, was devastating to her libido. She was shocked that her panties didn't ignite on the spot.

"Good answer, " she gazed at him. Damon could almost hear her next question before she formed it"Would you walk me home?"

He was even more surprised when he answered her "Sure, Elena, I'd love to," and meant it.

Christ! She looked and sounded IDENTICAL to Katherine! He had almost thought it was, until he heard the thud of her very human heart. Also, the look in her eyes was so un-Katherine, he was surprised he hadn't noticed it sooner. He was captivated, lost as he listened to her speak and laugh and found himself standing as near to her as he could without scaring her off. Her scent was heady and light and added a distinct aura to her already appealing package. He still wanted to follow through with his diabolical master plan but he could use a little bit of a distraction in Elena. He felt it was either a testament to her naivete or to his ability to be a ruthless prick; he was never sure. He wanted to know what it would be like to touch her human skin, to kiss her human lips and hear her heart thud as he...

he mentally shook himself, he needed to focus. He surprised himself when he agreed to walk her home. He couldn't remember ever walking a girl home. He wasn't the one who did those types of gentlemanly things, he left that for Stefan; he was the one the girls of his time used for the night, the bad boy brother good for nothing but a lay.

He liked that her heart picked up every time he spoke or looked into her big brown doe eyes. He smiled over at her just to get that reaction again.

"Shall we?" he asked indicating she should lead the way.

She smiled back,"sure." and started walking. He admired her jeans-clad behind as she walked past then followed.

They walked together for a few minutes in silence, Elena peeking at his chiseled profile every couple of seconds as if memorizing the angles of his face.

"So, Damon, are you just visiting, or are you an original?" she asked him after five minutes had passed.

"Oh, my family is one of the founders of this town, the Salvatores," he replied.

"Wow! That's funny, my family is a founding family too, the Gilberts," she said, her voice all excited as she moved closer to him. He didn't discourage her movements and in fact scooped her hand up and settled it into the crook of his arm. He saw her smile in a pleased way at the old-world gesture and he smiled in return.

Sometimes it was the little things, the little exchanges, the smallish gestures that grew into more.

They walked along, enjoying the night and chatting aimlessly about trivial things to the casual observer but things that set the stage for future events that would change Elena's world;for good or ill would remain to be seen. Damon turned to her as they walked and said,"so no white picket fences, hey?"

"Not now, no, maybe one day. It might not be for me, ever. I just don't know. I want to be a teenager, have fun, party with my friends, hang out at the mall, meet a nice man, " she blushed prettily at the last.

"All normal things anyone might want," Damon said looking at her face as it changed in the play of light and shadow from the moon. " But what do you really want, Elena?"

AH! Her name from his lips, she felt her innards clench.

" Ah, fuck it! I don't want to be what everyone wants me to be! I just want to be me, live up to my own expectations." she stated.

"Ah, There you have it, bravo, a decision!" He chuckled

" I know, I have to stop caring what everyone thinks, I gotta be me, you know? I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to have fun, be normal," she smiled a little.

"Well, you are definitely on the right path to awesome, you allowed **me **to walk you home, " he smirked.

"Well, I thank -you for not being a psycho, " she laughed. "And you haven't tried to ravage me on our walk, so you must be either very mannerly or very gay."

Damon couldn't believe his ears, was she baiting him? She was smirking and teasing and she looked so carefree and alluring in the semi-dark he couldn't resist his next words.

"Trust me, I'm seriously considering the afore mentioned ravaging once we round the next bend." he growled. She was setting his nerves afire with her every movement.

She choked on her own gasp as she looked into his face. He looked half serious as his eyes devoured her, setting her on fire with their laser heat. He stopped suddenly and pulled her against him, a hard thought the only thing between them. Elena felt her eyes go huge and her lips parted as she ratcheted in air that she was suddenly in very short supply of. He cupped her face gently under her hair, his long fingers gently stroking her hair line, his eyes on hers; cerulean to chocolate, both filled with want.

"Elena?" it was a softly whispered question, an out if she said no. That he would intuit that she might reject him spoke volumes to Elena about how often he had been. She looked in his eyes, let hers travel to the delectable softness of his mouth and back up to his eyes in silent assent. He bent his head and gently, slowly brought his lips to hers, light caressing, still allowing her an opportunity to pull away.

Instead she fell with every heartbeat and soft breathless sigh.

She brought her hands up and parted her lips at the same time and it was all he needed to sweep his tongue through her mouth and deepen the kiss. She fisted a hand in his raven hair and threw herself into the kiss with vigour as she undulated against him, wrapping one leg around his and trying to climb into his mouth. He tasted like sin and absolution with every movement of their lips and she was intoxicated by his warmth and smell. She was moaning and didn't care.

Damon ran his hands all over her back, reaching down to cup the tight curve of her behind as she went wild and tried to eat him.(Ironic that, considering what he was). He toyed with the hem of her shirt, trailing his fingers lightly along the skin he exposed. She went wild in his arms and hoisted herself up with her legs wrapped around his waist as she kissed the living shit out of him.

Damon held on for dear life as she used her body to work _his _into a burning, aching need that consumed him. He was surrounded by her, filled to the brim with her and he just wanted more; he wanted her. He had to snap her out of this frenzy or he wouldn't be able, in a startlingly short time, to not rip off her clothes and bury himself in her. He knew he didn't have the control if he let it continue; let her continue. He noticed that his shirt was now hanging open and that she was trying to tug hers off.

"Elena," he said pulling back slightly"sweetheart?" He pulled her head up to look into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she tilted her head a little and bit her lip.

His libido stood at attention.

"We can't do this here, this close to the road, honey" he said placing her feet on the ground.

"Yeah, I guess it's too open, but" she pulled her shirt over her head and Damon felt his mouth drop open as he took in her creamy skin and high, bra-clad breasts. " there's a spot a couple yards back that's pretty hidden." She was backing up and he realized he was following before he gave himself a mental smack and closed his moth.

"Elena, as much as I'm probably going to kick myself later for even saying this, I mean, we can't do this out here in the bush." He couldn't believe his own words. Usually he let his favourite body part do the thinking and hang the rules but this time, for this girl, he wanted to wait. Wanted to take his time getting to know her. He knew she was more than a quick lay and he wanted to be more than a quick revenge lay for her; he was surprised that he wanted that, hoped for that with her.

She looked a little pissed by the end of his speech and he rushed to explain before she went wild and skinned him for his seeming "rejection" of her **very** obvious and beautiful "assets".

"Believe me, I want you, probably more than is good for me and you, for that matter. I'd like to get to know you a bit better. Maybe go on a date," he said, surprised when he meant it.

"Really? You want to go out with me?" she seemed inordinately pleased by the prospect.

"Yes, now please put your shirt on before all the good intentions I have go the way of the dodo, " he smirked.

"Okay, thanks-you, I'm not used to guys who give a hell for my wants," she pulled her shirt on and smiled. Damon felt his heart squeeze and he fell for her a little more.

He smiled and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm again as they continued walking. They chatted about everything and nothing and as they rounded the corner near old Wickory Bridge, a car approached from the opposite side and went right over the side into the river.

"DAMON!" Elena was screaming"That's my parents' car! Oh my god! What are we going to do?"

Elena was hysterical as she started running toward the bank below. She threw her cellphone onto the grass and dove into the river swimming out to where the car was rapidly sliding below the waterline. Damon used his phone and called the police and then stripped off his coat and threw it and his cellphone onto the grass as well, diving into the frigid water and swimming after Elena. She dove under and so did Damon, both getting to the car at the same time. Elena swam to her mother's side of the car and tried to tug the door open to no avail. She looked at Damon and shook her head frantically as she motioned that she needed air Damon nodded and turned to the door, ripping it off and reaching inside to break the seatbelt. He saw Elena come back swimming through the murk and handed her her mother's still form. He motioned that she take her up and he would try to get her father. She swam up and Damon repeated the door removal on the driver's side. He pulled Elena's father out and swam the way Elena had gone. Seconds later he broke the surface and stroked toward shore. He laid Elena's father down next to her mother and felt for a pulse; Elena was already doing CPR on her mother, sobbing brokenly as she got nothing. Damon saw that Elena's father's neck was at an odd angle and felt his heart clench for what her was about to say.

"Elena, your dad, I think his neck is broken," he touched her back as she worked furiously over her mother's still unresponsive form.

"Damon, are you sure?" Elena choked, still going through the motions.

"Yes, Elena, I'm.." he stopped as she slashed her hand at him, turning her tear streaked face to his."Can you check my mom, please?" Her voice was small when she asked this.

"Yes," he said, even though he could hear nothing with his ears, he went through all the motions for her sake anyway.

"Is she..?" Elena said

" I think so, Elena, I, we should wait for the ambulance to be sure, " he put his arm around her as she quietly fell apart, holding her dead mother's hand and sobbing into his already soaked shirt. He held her and let her wail and curse God and Fate and the cruelty of a world that would take her parents from her. He ached for her and as the ambulance arrived she dialled back her tears and her eyes emptied of emotion.

They put her parents into the ambulance and she turned her huge dry eyes to him, wordlessly pleading for him to accompany her. He touched her cheek and nodded again, wordlessly telling her he would go. She jerked her head once and got into the back of the ambulance that held her family. Damon collected his coat and their phones and got into the back of one of the police cars. The envoy went to the hospital morgue and Damon found Elena sitting with her brother, Jeremy, in the hallway outside the morgue. Both were crying with their arms around one another; the sister came, Aunt Jenna, more tears, the coroner and the Sheriff, Forbes her name was. Elena Got a little hysterical and the doctor had to give her a shot, she was pretty out of it after that.

"Damon is it?" Jenna asked a while later

"Yes, Jenna, right?" Damon held out his hand. She shook it and took his measure as she did.

"You were with Elena when she found them?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, we saw the accident, what happened?" He replied.

"They figure that the steering went, Grayson's neck was broken and Miranda drowned." Jenna wiped her eyes and turned away.

" I thought so, is Elena going to be ok? I can take her home, if you like, I have my car down the street, Damon found himself offering.

"Yes, I got Jeremy a sedative too, and I only have a two seater. Here is the address, I'll meet you there in an hour, I have to sign the release forms." Jenna swiped at her eyes.

"Thank-you, Jenna, I'll get Elena home safe," Damon shook her hand and went to get his car.

He collected Elena's sleeping form and buckled her into the car. He drove through a nice area and pulled up in front of the right house. He plucked Elena out of the car and carried her up the porch stairs and into the house. He went up the stairs slowly and eased her into her room. He laid her gently into her bed and started to cover her when she croaked out in a broken whisper: "Damon?"

"Yes, Elena?" he replied sitting down next to her.

She opened her eyes and looked into his for a moment before speaking. " Would you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone. I'm all alone now, Jeremy and I.." two fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'll stay," Damon said quietly. He stood and stripped out of his damp shirt and pants and crawled under the covers, laying awkwardly next to her. She looked him over and said, " you're so beautiful, Damon, my guardian angel." With that statement, she cuddled into his side and pillowed her head on his chest.

"Thank-you," she murmured.

"You're welcome, Elena," he said quietly in her ear.

Surprised at how natural holding her like this felt, how well she fit in his arms; two halves of the whole.


	2. I'm fine, Thanks for asking

**A/N: So, I know I said I'd post again in a couple of days, I lied and wrote this up today. I did it because I have such a huge following all of a sudden and I just want to take this time to say thank-you to all of you for supporting my efforts here. I'm glad you all are enjoying what I've written so far so I will try to write a couple chapters ahead so I can post everyday or every couple of days. If you guys have feedback or ideas, leave me review and tell me where you would like to see this go. Thanks to DamonElena30512 and AlyssaIanSomerhalder for the reviews! You guys rock!**

**For you all, enjoy!** Chapter 2. I'm fine, Thanks for asking.

Dear Diary,

Today will be different, today, when someone asks me how I am, I'm going to say "I'm fine, thanks for asking." I'll even try to mean it. I'm just so tired of everyone walking on eggshells when they talk to me; like I'm a bomb about to explode if they slip and mention my parents. God! It's silly that anyone would think I'd want them to **not** talk about them, that even mentioning them is going to send me off into a depressive catatonia. My parents were a huge part of the community, I'm so fucking sick of everyone acting like they didn't actually exist! Maybe all the people that keep **not **mentioning them should just turn around and say what they're really thinking "I'm sorry that you lost half of your family but death makes me really uncomfortable and I don't have anything to say that is going to make you feel better." and hug me. That's it! Simple! I guess they just feel like **I** need to talk about it more, I don't feel that way myself. I just want everyone else to stop bringing it up all the time. I want everyone to stop staring at me like they're waiting for me to break or scream; when really the thing I want to do is punch or break something.

I'm just so angry all the time and I don't know if I can choke it back anymore. Damon says I need to go take some Karate or something. He seems to be the only one who actually knows what I'm thinking or feeling anymore. He's the only one I let see that side of me lately anyway. Plus, I think he has like ESP or something. Personally I think it's because he sees so much. Whatever it is, he's been my rock these last couple of months. I know, diary, what you're going to say, and no, it isn't like that with us. I'm not sure I want it to be right now, everything is so ass backward, I can't even think straight; about dating or guys, truth be told. I don't even think he feels that way about me, or at least in the "I love you and I can't live without you" kind of way. I know he cares about me because he has been here through all the shit that has gone down. We haven't had our date and he hasn't kissed me since that night. I don't really know how I feel about him, either. I mean, I lust for him but really, you'd have to be blind deaf and without any senses at all to **not **lust for him. He is sex on a stick and, if I'm honest? I'd totally eat him. Also, he seems distracted sometimes. Like he's a million miles away. He won't talk about it, but I know there is something hurting him, poking at him, too. Maybe if he learns to trust again he'll open up to me because I'd like to help him if I can. I also hope he gets back soon from where ever he's gone this time, I miss him terribly and he's been away for what seems like forever, though he calls every day to talk and make sure I'm doing ok. I personally think he's worried I'm going to kill someone one of these days. :)

He and Jeremy have grown close too, like brothers almost. He helped Jer kick the drugs he got into, said he helped his brother kick the same kind of habit. There was a lot of shouting and tears and hate, but, we got him clean. He seems better to me and we are attempting the first day of school today. I hope I make it without freaking out.

Elena closed her diary and sighed. Her phone buzzed and she looked at the incoming text from Damon: I miss you and I'm thinking of you. Try not to hurt anyone :) xx.

She rolled her eyes and tapped out her response: I'll do my best. I miss you too, come home soon! I miss your face. :P xx.

Her phone buzzed again with his response: Tease. Wear something nice, I'm coming home and we are going out. See you at seven. Xx

She smiled and went downstairs for her morning coffee. She said her good mornings to Jeremy and Aunt Jenna and poured herself a cup.

"Do you want breakfast?" Jenna asked as she looked around for her keys.

"All about the coffee this morning, Aunt Jenna. Hey! Jeremy! Get your own!" she laughed as he took her cup from her.

"Ahh, Elena, you make good coffee, Jeremy smiled as he gulped it down.

"Jerk, Aunt Jenna, I'm going out with Damon tonight, so don't hold dinner on me, ok?" Elena said in a would-be-casual voice.

"Got a hot date? Nice, I was wondering when you were gonna wise up and give that poor dude a break." Jeremy laughed as he scooped up his bag.

"It's not a date, we're probably just going to grab a burger or something, no big deal. And how am I "giving him a break?" It's not like that for him," Elena explained, though her heart sped up thinking about it regardless of her words.

"Elena, I'm not going to explain it to you, see you at school," Jeremy smirked(too much like Damon when he did that) and left.

"Wish me luck, Elena, I have to give my thesis presentation today, " Jenna said.

"You don't need it but good luck anyway," Elena hugged Jenna quickly and grabbed her bag, and jumped into Bonnie Bennet's car.

Bonnie claimed to be psychic or a witch, she said she kept getting these weird flashes whenever she touched people or objects that they had just touched. She said it wasn't like an all the time thing, just with certain people.

"So, see any hot guys at school this year?" Elena asked

"No, there is a disturbing lack of male real estate in this town. I swear, they must be leaving in the night or something," Bonnie laughed as they pulled into the parking lot.

"They must," Elena smiled." Holy shit, Bonnie!" she grabbed Bonnie's arm and pointed to the retreating back end of..

"New guy," Bonnie moaned."Oh my GOD! He has a nice rear view."

"That he does," Elena agreed."almost as nice as Damon's."

"Is he back yet? He's been gone for ages," Bonnie asked excitedly.

"He's back tonight, actually, and," Elena paused for dramatic effect."He's taking me out, on a date!"

Bonnie's eyes grew big and she smiled. "Finally! You have to go get something nice to wear."

" I know, I just, Elena closed her eyes for a second."I don't know if I'm.."

Bonnie shushed her. "You need this, Elena, you need to get out and live a little. Plus, I think you've made him wait long enough, he's so gone on you."

"What do you mean "gone on me"? He doesn't think like that about me, he's just being a really good friend," Elena said, denial evident in her voice. Bonnie saw the way she blushed a little and squirmed every time his name was mentioned.

"Cut the crap, Elena, you like him too, and if you don't, you're fucking blind or something," a voice said behind her.

"Caroline! Oh my god! How are you?" Elena threw herself at her other best friend

"I'm good, just eavesdropping on your convo about Mr. Gorgeous pants and his nearly slavish devotion to you," Caroline smiled evilly.

"Don't hold back Care, tell us how he really feels," Bonnie chuckled.

"Oh, he's gone on you, all right, I know why you haven't really been paying attention to that poor hot man, but, I'm glad to see you've decided to give him the time of day." Caroline grabbed her arm and strolled with them inside Mystic Falls High.

"So, New guy?" Bonnie asked, knowing Caroline would know everything about him.

"Transfer from Arizona, five foot eleven, Sagittarius, green eyes, and his name is Stefan Salvatore," Care smiled smugly.

"Damon's brother?" Elena was shocked. "Jesus, he's here?"

"Yeah, I guess he had to come home, touch roots or something, theories abound as to why, plus, just as hot as the first edition," Caroline smiled.

Bonnie remained silent as she watched Stefan slide into the office and pick up his class schedule.

"Earth to Bonnie," Elena waved her hand in front of her friend's eyes.

"I'm sorry, he's just so, wow," Bonnie sighed.

"And he's staring at you," Caroline whispered theatrically in Bonnie's ear.

Elena looked around and sure enough, Stefan was staring intently at Bonnie. She smiled at Stefan when he chanced a looked at her and paled instantly. He walked quickly toward her, a look on his face that was undecipherable. He looked ill as he quickly brushed past their little group and went off down the hall.

"What the hell?" Elena wondered aloud. She glanced at her two friends and noted that they were unaware of the change in Stefan. She kept it to herself and walked in the same direction to their shared history classroom. Stefan was already seated and resolutely staring out the window away from Elena.

She sat as far from his very palpable aggression toward her as she could manage and still be in the same classroom and Bonnie sat right next to him and smiled into his eyes. With an effort he tore his gaze from the window and smiled warmly back at her. At least it seemed he only had issue with Elena.

History carried on much as it had the term before and when the bell rang Elena gave Bonnie the thumbs up and ran off the cheerleading practice. She ended up sitting it out, as she hadn't a clue how to do any of the routines and didn't practice over the summer, her heart just didn't seem to be in it anymore. She watched Stefan and Bonnie strolling around the track laughing and she smiled at her friend's good fortune. She blew a strand of hair out of her face and sighed. She was going to quit cheerleading and she honestly couldn't work up the care to feel bad about it. She sat up straighter when she saw a blue Camaro roll slowly through the parking lot and park. The door opened and a familiar lean figured man unfolded himself from the car.

"Damon, " Elena breathed and smiled like a loon when he seemed to hear her and started walking toward her. She stood and started running to him, heedless of the shocked stares she was eliciting from her fellow cheerleaders and the various lounging students. She hurled herself into his arms, wrapped her legs around him and hugged him tightly.

"Can't breathe, Elena, choking me, " he chuckled as he hugged her back.

"Sorry, I just, you're here and I missed you," Elena had her face buried in his neck, her eyes closed, just breathing him in.

"I missed you too, Elena," Damon chuckled, stroking her hair down her back.

Caroline noticed the look on his face, though Elena couldn't see it, to Caroline he looked as if he'd finally come home. She smiled and turned back to the other girls and continued practice.

Damon set Elena down and smiled into her eyes, brushing her hair back from her forehead.

"You ready for tonight?" he asked.

" I need to got to the mall and get something to wear, do you want me to meet you at your house?" Elena asked.

"That would be fine, I'll see you soon then? "He kissed the back of her hand and walked back to his car and drove out of the lot.

Elena walked over to where Caroline was smiling like the cat that had the cream and she stopped.

"I'm quitting, Care, I just can't fake it, I'm not this person anymore," she said, stooping to pick up her bag.

"I know, now go buy something sexy for that man, he looks like he needs a good roll in the hay," Caroline laughed.

"CAROLINE! Oh my god! That's mortifying!" Elena covered her now flaming cheeks.

"You know you like him, just fudging admit it!" Caroline cried.

Elena knew she did, felt it whenever she looked at him or whenever she caught him looking at her. She liked him, a lot. He was what she wanted. She hoped he felt at least something more than friendship for her or she would die.

"Ok, I do, I just, how do I "win his hand" as it were?" Elena asked.

"You aren't going to have to try very hard, he's kind of already falling for you, " Caroline replied walking with Elena toward her car.

"He, really? You think so?" Elena asked, hope springing eternal.

"I'm fairly certain, just, be easy on him, it might take him a bit, he seems like he has some trust issues," Caroline said knowingly.

"Ok, thanks Care, you're a good friend." Elena pulled her into a hug.

"I just see what I see. Let's go get you appareled for Pants." Caroline started the car and the girls went to the mall.

An hour later, Elena's bank account was a couple hundred dollars lighter but she felt good about the dress and matching shoes she had purchased. She thanked Caroline and bundled her stuff up to her room. She took a shower and wrapped herself in a big towel and walked out into her bedroom drying her hair with another towel. She looked up when a shadow passed in front of her window and let out a strangled yell.

"STEFAN?! What the..." was all she manged to get out before she found herself pinned to the wall with Stefan's hand encircling her throat, cutting off her air.

"Katherine, I never thought I'd see you again. Apparently no one was immune to your charms; how did you manage to escape the tomb, no one else did. Why are you here, Katherine? Are you trying to torment me? I'll kill you, I swear to god! I will end you if you don't tell me!" He was hissing his epithets into her ear, punctuating each statement with a little shake. Elena tried in vain to pry his fingers from her throat, so she settled for holding onto his forearm and trying to talk without oxygen. Stefan was staring into her face, her eyes, when he loosed his hold on her neck and stepped back jerkily. Elena massaged her throat and stared at Stefan.

"What in the ever-loving **fuck** are you trying to pull? And who the hell is Katherine? Damon said the same thing to me a couple of months ago? Are we twins or something?" Elena was furiously asking.

"You're human?!" Stefan said hoarsely.

"As opposed to, what, crustacean? Spill it, Stefan, who the fuck is Katherine?"(A tomb? ) she let that slide.

"She WAS my girlfriend, until she betrayed me, I thought she died in a fire. I thought you were her, I'm sorry, Elena, please, I swear, I made a huge mistake, I should have known you weren't her. She has no kindness in her eyes; you do. I can see why Damon is so taken." Stefan looked so ashamed she had no choice but to forgive him.

"Apology accepted. So, which one of you dated her first?" she asked.

Stefan nodded at her and smiled tightly, " very observant, Elena, Damon did, then she left him for me. She was not a very kind woman, I think she really hurt him and in the end, she abandoned us both. Damon and I found out a few years later that she didn't die in the fire, that she just left. Damon was helping me track her down, he thought she was in Chicago, and she was for a time. He never mentioned that you were such a doppelganger. All he said was that he had met someone very dear to him back home; here." Stefan sat on her bed and ran his hands over his face.

Elena looked at him for a few seconds before asking him her next question.

"What did you mean when you said that I was human?" Elena watched Stefan's face as she asked, saw a flash of something that was gone as quickly as it had come.

"Katherine sometimes seemed, inhuman, she was so cruel to Damon, that's all," Stefan said convincingly.

Elena nodded like she believed what he was feeding her but she didn't, he was hiding _something_ and she was going to find out, whatever it took.

"Well, Stefan, I am not her, I have issues but she sounds certifiable," Elena smiled and looked at her neck checking for bruises; there were none.

"I have to get dressed and go meet Damon, so if you'll excuse me.." she indicated the door so he could leave.

"Have a good night, Elena, sorry again for scaring you," Stefan said as he walked out and closed the door.

Elena heard him leave and took out her new dress and shoes. She pulled her hair up in a mass of curls, a long coil loose over her shoulder. She stepped into the shimmery dark blue dress with it's flirty hemline that skimmed just above her knees topped by a corseted bodice. Her shoes were the real find. They were dark blue suede with a blue steel four inch spiked heel. She was as ready as she was ever going to be so she grabbed her purse and a nice dark blue coat and her cell and got in her car and drove to Damon's house. She parked the car and got out, looking at the grand front entryway and the big oak front door that was...

open...

She walked up to it and gave it a little nudge. "Hello? Damon" she called out"Anyone home?"

She pushed it open all the way and walked into the house, closing it behind her. "Hello? Anybody?"

She followed the long dark panelled foyer into a large richly appointed great room complete with giant fireplace and roaring fire. She smiled and unbuttoned her jacket, placing it and her purse on the back of the couch. She walked over to stand in front of the mantle, enjoying the warmth. She heard a small rustle of fabric and turned slowly to catch Damon standing as if frozen in the arched entryway to the great room. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes were huge as they traveled over her face and body. She stood tall as his eyes devoured her and she felt the physical palpitations of his apparent lust and awe at her appearance. She felt that power that all women feel when they render a man speechless; knowing that that man wants them, burns for them alone. Damon seemed to snap out of his trance and in a half dozen strides was crushing her against him, his lips on hers hard and insistent, daring her to respond with a denial. She didn't, she kissed him back with just as much ardent heat as he kissed her; as natural as breathing was this kiss. Damon pulled back and smiled gently down at her.

"You look stunning, Elena, if it isn't obvious," he traced her jaw with his fingertips his eyes on hers.

"Thank-you, Damon, that's very nice of you to say," she responded a little breathlessly. She was having a damned hard time concentrating when he looked at her as he was looking at her in this moment. She kept staring at his mouth. She licked her lips and heard him groan before he slanted those lips over hers once again. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her, aching for him to put his hands on her over-heated flesh. He pulled away slowly and cupped her face.

"Elena? We are going to be late if we stand here much longer," he smiled.

"I'm more than ok with that, " Elena whispered, trying to get him to kiss her again.

"You are a tease, I really want to take you out tonight, you got all pretty for it, I'd hate for me to be the only male to appreciate how truly beautiful you are." he handed her her jacket and her purse.

"I'd rather stay in and have you," she eye fucked the shit out of him "show me how much you would appreciate me."

He felt himself become painfully aroused at the prospect. He was going to need a lot of ice by the end of the night, he was sure.

"Oh, I will show you, Elena, but not tonight. Tonight I have plans that cannot be derailed." He took her hand and walked her out to his car.

Elena smiled and shivered at his statement. That kiss almost melted her carefully chosen undergarments off, his cocky smirk as he drove them out of Mystic Falls told her he knew he turned her on, and told her how much she turned him on.

She heard him groan when he caught sight of her shoes. She swore she heard him muttering "Goddamn, she's wearing fuck-me shoes; heaven help me, please." as he got into his side of the car.

They continued on in a comfortable silence for a bit and then Elena asked, "where are we headed?"

"Fell's Church, there is a really nice club there. They have really good burgers." he smiled over at her and reached for her hand. She twined her fingers with his as he stroked his thumb over her knuckles.

It felt right.

The small moments weaving into the bigger tapestry of what was meant to be.

They pulled up in front of the club and Damon handed her out and walked her to the door where they were ushered in without Elena getting carded. " How did you..?"

"I know the owner and I told him I was bringing you here. I've never brought anyone here before, Elena, so he's happy to look the other way when it comes to your less than"legal" status." he said as he snaked his arm around her waist and guided her through the arched entrance into the club proper. The music was loud but not unbearably so, the people dressed nicely and the bar clean and well lit. Elena smiled hugely as Damon handed their coats off to the passing coat check girl and she looked at him, motioning him to the dance floor. He smiled and nodded and followed her. He twirled her quickly into his arms and was charmed when she beamed a huge smile at him for it. They fit so well together as they moved around the floor and the other dancers. Damon couldn't get over how incredible Elena looked, how incredible she always looked. He focused on the shoes again. He was a sucker for a woman in high heels, high heels and very little else, Elena in nothing but those shoes...

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wanted their first date to be memorable for more than a good lay. He actually cared about her and having a good time; actually getting to know her and dating. He hadn't done that, dated really, ever. He hoped this was how it was done he wanted to do this right this time. He also thought he should spill about his and Stefan's "big dark secret", the one that would either send Elena packing for parts unknown or pique her curiosity. He just didn't know. Tonight, though, wasn't the night for that.


	3. Pinch me, I'm dreaming

**A/N: Well, folks, Chapter 3 update as promised. I'd like to thank all of the wonderful people who favourited and followed this story and the wonderful people who took the time to read and review: AlyssaIanSomerhalder, DamonElena30512, Mrs. , Alyssa92, CrowX and Abgypig84, you guys are truly loved for taking the time to write me with your thoughts. Again, to ALL of you who are following, thank-you from the bottom of my heart! I'm glad you are appreciating MY Elena, the girl who is more in tune with what she wants and how she feels. Enough babble, on with the story!**

**Love, me :)**

** Chapter 3. Pinch me, I'm Dreaming**

Elena was having the best night of her life! She was happy and free and, for the first time in months she felt glad, glad to be alive. She suspected the reason for her gladness was the man currently watching her shake her ass with a twenty something lawyer named Earl. Damon was going for casual indifference while he watched but every time Earl put his arm around her waist as they danced, Damon looked like he wanted to eat him. Elena threw her head back and laughed when Earl told her about his three year-old son coating himself in petroleum jelly and sliding up and down the marble hallway of his and his wife's house and that's when Damon scowled and tossed back a shot and started across the bar toward her. His gaze was more predatory than anything else and Elena felt a small thrill of terror race up her spine, now he looked like he wanted to eat **her** and she found that that idea turned her on; a lot.

She stopped dancing and just stood watching Damon laser in on her, weaving like a panther through the other dancers until he stopped mere inches in front of her. She tilted her head back and stared into his cerulean eyes, half of her wanting to flee and half of her wanting stand right where she was in his face. She opted for the showdown (how ill informed **that **decisionwas remained to be seen) He grabbed her shoulders suddenly and pulled her tight to his front, "mine." He growled against her lips, his eyes boring into hers, lust and need rolling off him in waves. Elena straightened her spine, her eyes snapping fire when she angled her head and hissed scathingly** "**Back the fuck up, now!"

"No," he grated, pulling her tighter to him, practically crushing her against his chest.

That was a gauntleted challenge if she'd ever heard one. He was trying to stake a claim without a declaration of any strong feelings for her and that wasn't fair.

She could not accept that, he either admitted he liked(loved) her or he left her to flirt innocently, no harm no foul no commitments.

"Look, Damon, unless you've got something intelligent to say to me, OTHER than a cheesy cavemanish "mine", back the hell away!" she was breathing heavily as if she'd run a mile; she wasn't backing down from this one.

She wanted to hear him say what she already felt. What she knew he felt if he only had the balls to say it.

It was do or die and Damon knew it now, he felt an edge of panic roll through him. Did he dare try to feel again? Did he trust enough. He looked into Elena's eyes and saw it, saw the feelings she was wearing on her sleeve. She wanted him. HIM! She wanted him for more than his body or his position, she wanted him, just him. It was all over her, the way she looked at him, **in **him. Saw **him** and only him. He loosened his grip and dipped his head to place a soft kiss on her lips.

" I really, like you Elena, and I'm sorry but I'm jealous of anyone who isn't me touching you. Forgive me?" he said in her ear.

"Yes," she nodded " Damon, next time, just talk to me, ok? I'm not a child, I can handle anything you want to tell me." she said, touching his lips.

"I'll hold you to that, " he said, smiling.

"Now, come on you handsome bastard, let's drink! Then more dancing!" she led him to the bar and ordered them shots. After the fifth round, Damon spilled some of his shot down his chin.

"Do you need a bib?" Elena mocked him.

"I'm sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol," he retorted."You should be on your ass."

"I'm not even drunk, my tolerance is way up here!" she giggled jumping up in the air. The people she'd bought rounds for cheered drunkenly as she landed on her feet. She turned her big beautiful eyes to him and said,"dance with me?"

He stood and twirled her into his arms, " Sure."

A slow number came on and he cradled her frame as he moved them around the floor. He felt so right holding her and he smiled as she tightened her hold on him as the song continued.

"Can I cut in, mate?" a man tapped Damon on the shoulder.

Damon's blood ran cold as he recognized the intruder.

"Klaus," Damon moved Elena behind him a little.

"Now, mate, where ever did you find this exquisite girl? She smells, " he inhaled near Elena's neck

" delightful."

Elena stepped around Damon and held out her hand to Klaus."I'm Elena, Gilbert."

Klaus looked delighted as he took and kissed her hand."I'm Klaus Mikealson."

"Klaus." she inclined her head." How do you know Damon?" Elena asked, tilting her head and looking up at Klaus.

Damon saw Klaus consider his answer when he said" oh, Damon and I have a long history together, old chums really." he still had her hand."Damon, she really is the spitting image of Katherine. An exact copy." Klaus smiled, his dimples flashing. Elena smiled up at him in return.

"You know, both Damon and Stefan said the exact same thing to me, why is that? Are we similar looking or twins?" Elena asked, her tone saccharine but her eyes flashing fire.

Klaus looked at Damon and Damon shrugged.

Klaus looked down at Elena and smiled again. "You are her **exact** double. A doppelganger if you want, an exact genetic copy."

Elena considered this as Damon watched her digest the information. She looked back to Klaus and said, " so, what does this mean to me? You obviously have some sort of vested interest or you wouldn't be here talking about it at all. So, tell me why **I'm** important."

" Very clever girl," Klaus actually laughed as he applauded. " I think I'll let your boyfriend here fill you in, I don't want to let the cat out of the bag too soon." He kissed her hand again and wandered off through the crowd.

"Elena.." Damon touched her arm.

"Not tonight, Damon, we came to have fun so, let's leave the heavy conversation for tomorrow, ok?" Elena grabbed his hand and smiled. They got some more shots and danced some more and Damon even managed to put his stress aside for the rest of the evening.

Damon gathered their coats and they walked to his car, holding hands and chatting about the night and the dancing. Elena was smiling and laughing and he felt himself grinning like a loon as he twirled her around. They got into the car and headed home. Elena looked over at Damon's profile as he drove and she sighed. Damon glanced over at her and smiled. " What?"

" You are so very beautiful, you know," she said.

" Thank-you, Elena," he smirked.

" And you're also kind, caring and nice," she continued, watching those eyes of his widen a little.

"I've been called a lot of things, Elena, kind and nice don't usually make the roster," he said carefully.

" You don't let everyone see them, but they're there," she said kindly." You let me see them."

" Yeah, but I actually like you, other people, not so much." He laughed.

Elena felt herself go weak kneed at his laugh. He was the whole package and she felt herself falling further in..

Love.

She knew it, felt it, owned it. There wouldn't be anyone else for her, he was her eternity. She felt her life twine with his, twisting into the ether of forever. She shook her head, she'd had **way **too much to drink. She was becoming positively maudlin.

"So, that Klaus guy was a little interesting. Have you known him a long time?" Elena asked casually.

"Feels like decades," Damon said evasively. "He's a little, intense. Don't want to get on his bad side."

"Yeah, he looks a little feisty," Elena acknowledged with a smirk." He was nice enough to me though."

" Yeah, he is quite charming around beautiful women," Damon glanced at her.

"Flatterer," Elena giggled. " Oh! I love this song!" Elena cranked up the radio and sang along to Bon Jovi's 'Bed Of Roses'.

Damon's eyes widened. She had a really great singing voice. Damon was so awed by the fact that she kept surprising him at every turn he felt his mouth drop open. Then he found himself belting it out with her.

Love.

He felt it starting in his chest and in every clench of his guts every time she looked at him. He kept singing with her as he pulled to a stop in front of her house. He helped her out of the car and walked her up the front steps. She turned to him and smiled looking up at him and he felt his heart trip. He'd never ben on a proper date and he felt that this one had gone exceptionally well as Elena stepped up to him and yanked his face down to hers and kissed him senseless. She was everywhere all around him, her smell, her taste, how she felt in his arms. He groaned as his lust clashed with his other, more basic instinct; in short he lost control and felt his eyes change. He tried to pull back from her so he could regain some control so she wouldn't run off screaming. Sometimes though, fate has a different path picked out for us.

Elena felt Damon hesitate , start to pull back and she opened her eyes to say something when she saw...

...his eyes!

"Damon? What is wrong? Why did your eyes look like that?" She put her hands on his face and turned him(with difficulty) to look at her. She managed to choke out "What the fuck..?" before she found herself pushed back against the door, Damon's red eyes boring into hers. Veins were popping out all around his eyes and his...

...fangs? Good christ he had fangs?

Elena stared at his snarling face and did the only thing that seared her into Damon's heart forever. She tilted her face and kissed him. She kissed his demonic eyes and gentled the monster that screamed at him to spill her blood, take her and drain her while he fucked her; because that's what the monster wanted. He didn't want to give in to the monster that had controlled him for so long. He warred with himself as Elena tentatively swirled her tongue around the sharp points of his fangs. He groaned and held her to him as she worked her magic, calming him before she pulled away.

"Vampire?" she asked, a little trembly as she was absolutely terrified. He stared into her eyes, his were back to their incredible shade of blue but his fangs were still out (arousal for vampires worked the same at both ends, he guessed)

"Yes, I was going to tell you tomorrow, had this whole epic speech planned, now, I guess, surprise?" he watched her think in the circle of his arms.

His estimation of her climbed into the stratosphere when she smiled tentatively and tilted her head.

"When it's real you can't walk away, Damon." she kissed him softly.

" Is it real?" Damon asked, all the hurt from the last 145 years out on display. All the longing, the hope, and the fear that she wouldn't choose him first; that he wasn't ever anyone's first choice.

" It's the most real I've felt in my whole life. We fit Damon, we fit so well it's scary. I see forever with you and I've never seen that with anyone else.I see all of you and there is **no** part of you that I would change." she fisted her hands in his hair.

" I've done some really reprehensible things, Elena, I've killed so many; too many over the last century and a half. I want to kill you I want to drink you down until there is nothing left and I want to do that while I fuck you because that's what the monster wants to do." Damon cupped her face as he said this to her.

Elena felt a thrill race through her at his words, a thrill that went to the secret dark places of her soul where things like that titillated her more than she wanted to think about. But she needed to know, needed to experience, needed him, all of him.

" Do YOU want to kill me?" She asked quietly.

" Part of me does, mostly I want to drag you off somewhere and make love to you for days," he smirked.

Elena looked at his beautiful face and traced her fingers lightly around his sculpted lips and angular jaw, memorizing his lines, loving the feel of his skin under her questing fingertips. She ran the pad of her thumb across one of his fangs and smiled a little when he sighed softly. "Damon?" she whispered.

" Yes, Elena?" he replied.

" If I asked you to bite me, would you?" she said quietly, watching his eyes change.

" Do you want that, Elena, it can be pleasurable sometimes, but mostly it hurts, especially if the human isn't willing. " He stepped closer as he spoke without realizing it. " Blood sharing is, kind of personal."

" Personal how?" Elena asked" Sharing?"

" Yes, I bite you and then I feed you my blood. It's a bonding. The only thing more personal would be if you were a vampire and we shared blood. That's like a marriage." he told her.

Elena nodded, considering. She pulled the fall of her hair away from the side of her neck and looked him in the eye. " I want you to bite me. I want to belong to you in all the ways a human can belong to a vampire, Damon."

Damon wrapped one arm around her waist and the other he fisted at her nape. Elena let out a strangled gasp and Damon could hear her heart hammer.

He kissed her lips, trailing his lips and tongue down her jaw and kissing and nibbling over her pulse, he scraped his fangs along the tender skin of her throat and she bucked, moaning for him. It seemed she might be one of the ones who enjoyed a little pain mixed with her pleasure. He pulled back a bit and slid his fangs into her neck at the same time pulling her hair a little.

Ohhhhhh..." she groaned at the same time he did. Her blood was fucking fantastic! It was like an opiate and he couldn't get enough! He held her closer, making sure he didn't crush her and also making sure he didn't take too much. He took one last swallow and pulled back, slitting his wrist on his fangs and holding it out for her. She wrapped her fingers around his wrist and closed her mouth over his wound, sucking and swallowing..

"Elena..." he moaned, pulling her against him, cradling her while she drank. He closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the erotic pull of her mouth and the soft mewling moans that accompanied her drinking. Se pulled away slowly as if in a trance and looked up at him.

"Christ, that was amazing! I feel like I could climb everest!" She exclaimed.

He smiled and petted her hair, loving her for not running from him.

" Will you tell me all about it? What it's like? I have so many questions," she said eagerly, twining her fingers through his." Like why do I feel like I gotta touch you all the time now?"

" You belong to me, in a way, as I do to you. I will be able to find you over long distances or know if you get hurt, its really interesting. I've never wanted to do this with anyone else before." He smirked.

" Damon?" Elena asked " Would you stay with me tonight?"

" Sure," he replied.

Elena nodded and opened the door to an empty house and led him up the stairs. She changed into her pj's and turned off the light, smirking and shaking her head at Damon for already being undressed and under her covers. She slid under the blankets and pillowed her head on his chest as he cradled her and sighed in contentment.

" Goodnight, Damon, thank you for tonight, it was the most fun I've had in awhile." she yawned

" We'll do a movie tomorrow, ok?" he rubbed her back as she snuggled against him.

" Yes, I pick ok?" she grinned.

" Sounds good, goodnight Elena," Damon whispered, kissing her head.

" Night, Damon," she sighed.

Damon couldn't believe his fortune in finding this girl, he gave himself a pinch in case this was all a dream, and it wasn't. He closed his eyes and went along for the ride.


	4. Of Carnivals and Corn Dogs

**A/N I would like to thank all of the wonderful people who have taken the time to not only read my work and to those wonderful people who have reviewed said work; irishmauve, DamonElena30512, Abgypig84, AlyssaIanSomerhalder, CrowX, Alyssa92, Katherine, Dani Salvatore, you all have inspired me to write and for your positive feedback. That is not to say that all of the wonderful people who have followed and favourited my story! You all are urging me to keep writing! Thank-you all! Again, this story is A/U so the people and the situations are going to be a bit different, as well when they all pop up(Klaus!). Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

**As always read, review and favourite. My extreme apologies for the lateness of this update, I have had writer's block for a title; thankfully I pushed through. Enjoy!**

**Love, me**

** Chapter. 4 Of Carnivals and Corn Dogs**

Elena opened her eyes to a beam of sunlight streaming through the partially open curtains realizing two things on her waking, one, she felt like she could still run the New York marathon and two, she was currently wrapped around six feet of gorgeous vampire. She took a moment to look at him and enjoy his beauty uninterrupted. He slept on his back with his arms akimbo and his head turned to the side. He slept deeply, breaths deep and even, his raven hair mussed from sleep and the sheets pooled around his waist. She hitched in a breath at the sculpted muscles wrapping his lean torso.

" It's rude to stare, you know," Damon said quietly.

Elena blushed to the roots of her hair, covering her face. Damon propped himself up on his elbows and smirked at her.

" It's fine, Elena, I mean how could you not?" he quipped

" Oh, you are arrogant and glib, aren't you?" she said, throwing her teddy at him.

With a growl he had her pinned beneath him, holding her wrists above her head.

" And you must be terribly brave or stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib," he replied gruffly as he bent his head and ran his lips along her collar bone. Elena sighed and gasped and moaned. She tried to move her hands and found she was pinned completely. She whimpered. She found that being held immobile like this titillated the darkest parts of her; turned her on more than any of the embarrassed fumbling her and Matt had done when they had been dating. She arched her back on a moan when he nuzzled into her neck nibbling her pulse. Her eyes flew open when she felt his fangs grazing her skin so she arched her neck and said " do it." on a whisper and a sigh. Damon moaned her name once and slid his fangs into her vein, sucking gently causing her to cry out softly as a vivid stream of colours sped behind her closed lids. She thrashed in his hands as the pleasure built and surged through her and she moaned more loudly this time. The pleasure peaked as he started to withdraw his fangs from her neck and she flew apart under him, yelling out incoherently as she panted and gasped. Damon watched her in sheer amazement and utter lust as she began to settle. He'd never seen anything so erotic in 145 years of good sex. She opened those amazing eyes of hers and smiled languidly at him, her heart still hammering erratically.

"Wow," she panted, her pupils dilated.

" Jesus, Jesus, Elena!" Damon was aroused to the point of pain. He'd heard that being bitten could be extremely pleasurable for some people but had never been witness to it himself.

" This wasn't my first rodeo," she smiled unashamedly, blushing a little.

" That I gathered the night we met, what I want to know is has what just happened ever happened when you..?" Damon asked curiously.

Elena covered her face, mortified to even be having this conversation with this sex god who was currently holding her pinned in her own bed but having it she was so she decided to own it and she replied; " Not with my ex, no, it was more of a we were both virgins and it seemed like the thing to do one night in the cab of his truck back when we were sixteen. Let's just say it takes me a lot of time and him not so much." She knew she as still three shades of red, but at least she'd said it.

" Plus, that's why Doc Johnson has such a devoted following."

Damon's mouth fell open. And then he groaned when he pictured Elena doing...

...He mentally slapped himself and looked down at her, resting his forehead to hers, he said, " you are incredible. You've managed to surprise me and that is pretty hard to do when you're me and done some of the things I've done."

" How old are you, anyway?" Elena asked looking at his eyes.

" Chronologically I'm twenty three, as of this year I am 145," Damon replied honestly.

" Wow, you must have seen a lot," Elena commented quietly.

"Too much and sometimes not enough, I almost missed meeting you you know," he reminded her.

" True, but we met and now here we are, all alone in my room..." she trailed off as she undulated her pelvis upward and locked both legs around him. He groaned his heart hammering at the look in her eyes.

" Jesus, Elena," he grated.

" What? Don't you want to?" She pouted as she slowly slanted her lips over his and nipped his bottom lip lightly.

" More than I want blood," he groaned. " But I can hear your aunt stirring, not my idea of awesome getting caught rocking your world by your aunt in your bed on a Thursday morning."

Elena pouted and then sighed. She wanted to get as much of her touching as much of him as she could; for days if she could manage it but Damon was right again.

(He seemed to always be right)

" Here, you need to heal your neck," he said as he bit his own wrist and held it out to her. She grabbed it and eagerly wrapped her mouth around the wound, sucking gently. Damon pulled her to him as he rolled them both to a sitting position and cradling her in his lap. He groaned and muttered and sighed. It just felt so fucking good! He wanted her so badly he was surprised she couldn't feel...

...He spoke too soon, Elena slowly pulled her mouth away from his now healed wrist and glanced down at his lap, and made some guttural noise in her throat before looking into his eyes again.

" Go shower Elena, I'll be," he smirked," decent by the time you get out."

" I want you." she whispered kissing him softly before getting up.

" I know, I want you too, I ache for you, but right now, you need to get dressed and make an appearance for breaky, or your aunt is going to stake me when she comes up to check on you." Damon said, sighing in mock dejection.

Elena smiled and went to get ready for school. When she came out, there was a note on her dresser that said, " see you in ten-D". She grinned, just what he was up to remained to be seen. She skipped downstairs and stopped dead in her tracks. There he was, sitting at her kitchen island talking with her aunt and drinking coffee.

" Elena, Damon came by this morning and introduced himself as your boyfriend." Jenna walked over to Elena and gave her a hug to cover what she was whispering in Elena's ear " He is RIDICULOUSLY hot! Jesus, my panties melted when I opened the door!"

Elena could see the lopsided smirk on Damon's face as he listened in with his "vamp hearing".

" Yeah, he has a big ego too, " Elena whispered back, sneering playfully at him when he rolled his eyes.

" So, he says he's going to drive you to school and he insisted on being here for family game night when I mentioned it so, I will see you tonight Damon, and, have a great day at school, Elena!" Jenna said, giving Elena the thumbs up as she ran off to university.

" Ridic..." Damon chortled.

" Can it, Salvatore, you know you are," Elena giggled.

" And you are very beautiful, Elena and I think I'm falling in love with you, " he grabbed her and kissed her.

" I already fell, the first time I met you, I was lost," Elena whispered against his lips.

" I think I was too, you found me though." He kissed her softly.

" I will always find you," she smiled.

" I know you will, we should get going so you're not late, " Damon said taking her hand.

Elena gathered her things and they left for the high school. Once she and Damon arrived and she said her goodbyes to him** after** he promised to be there to help with the carnival setup that Caroline was neurotically obsessing over, Elena noticed the floaty far off look in Bonnie's eyes.

" Spill it, Bennet, you look stoned," she cajoled, nudging Bonnie with her elbow.

" Date, Stefan, kissing," Bonnie murmured with the most vapid smile Elena had ever seen on her friend's face.

" What? WHAT?" Elena practically shouted in joy.

" Yeah, he's, just wow, Elena, wow!" Bonnie enthused.

" They got some good genes in that family, like good kissing genes, " Elena smiled a vapid smile of her own.

" You too, huh?" Bonnie grinned, nudging Elena back.

" Yeah, me too, and I curse that man's infernal gentlemanly behaviour at every turn," Elena griped, shoving her bag into her locker.

" You mean he..isn't..you're not...you haven't..?" Bonnie's emerald eyes are huge.

" Not for lack of trying on my part, he's just too damn noble, or something, or propriety or, shit I don't know, but I have these NEEDS and he, I don't know Bonnie, maybe he just isn't interested in a high school girl for that?" and there were all of her insecurities in a nutshell.

Bonnie shook her head and scoffed " He looks at you like you would be his breakfast, lunch and dinner and that he would enjoy all the benefits of each meal all at once., daily. Don't worry about that Elena. He's just trying to be careful with you." The latter was said not unkindly.

" I'm just so frustrated, that way I could fucking explode, and we haven't done anything but make out!" Elena practically whined.

Bonnie petted her back and said " He'll cave, you'll see."

" I hope so, dry humping his leg would be so uncouth," Elena rolled her eyes.

" Ya think?" Bonnie laughed.

" It would, now, can we all get organized and put all the booth items at the booths they are supposed to go to? The boxes are labeled with a number and the contents. The booths are all numbered so it should be easy." Caroline interrupted in her best bossy voice.

" We're on it, " Elena grabbed a clipboard and a cart of boxes from the gym and started checking her list.

" Well, hello there, love, we meet again," an accented voice said behind her.

Elena turned slowly around and faced the man behind her. " Klaus." She nodded in acknowledgement.

" You remember! Excellent! I see by the look on your face that Damon has spilled his dirty little secret." Klaus asserted, actually smiling, flashing dimples.

" That he's a vampire, yes, how he has the distinct honour of knowing you, not as yet." she said with conviction she didn't feel. She was terrified and was sure Klaus knew, what with his super hearing.

" You don't like me one bit, do you love?" he questioned amusedly.

" Can I be honest without you killing me?" Elena asked bravely.

" Please do," he smiled.

" You terrify the living shit out of me; if I'm being honest," she said, gazing at him.

" And I should, love, but I'm not going to kill you just yet, you see, I need you alive for at least the next two weeks. All part of the ritual, you understand, I just came by to make sure my little doppelganger is fit and healthy," he reached out and ran his hand down her face. Elena shivered but not from desire, from true fear. She could feel the weight of his killers desire in the soft stroke of his fingers on her skin.

" Elena! There you are! Are you almost done? We have..." Caroline's voice trailed off as Klaus turned around and gave her his undivided attention.

" Well, well, aren't you a fetching morsel. And what's your name, love?" Klaus walked toward her and took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

" I'm Caroline, and you are?" she responded, her colour high as his lips grazed her knuckles.

" I'm Klaus, my lovely Caroline, I was just making sure that Elena here was coming to my little party in a couple of weeks." he lied smoothly. Caroline looked slightly dazed and Elena despaired a little, Caroline looked lost in Klaus's handsome features.

" Well, Klaus, it looked like you were terrifying my friend here, so why don't you run along before I call my mother, the sheriff and have you removed? Ok?" Caroline smiled with false brightness, snatching her hand away from him as if his touch was repellent.

" Well aren't you a warrior? Do you always stick up for your friends in such a way?" Klaus sounded, smitten? Was that even possible? His next words asserted that fact. " You ARE a delightful and beautiful creature, would you consider going out with me this evening for dinner? I promise to be on my best behaviour." He had his hands up in a 'look I'm harmless' gesture. He even looked sincere.

" I don't even know you, give me one good reason?" Caroline stepped forward and looked into his eyes.

" Oh, you are wonderful! Please, I promise I mean Elena here no harm today. Please, it's only dinner. If you like, I can beg, grovel, plead?" he looked so, earnest, Elena could see Caroline's resolve crumble a little. He did seem to be genuinely interested.

Caroline looked to Elena and Elena shrugged. She didn't think Klaus would hurt Caroline but who could tell for certain?

" Fine, one dinner, but seriously reconsider the whole creepy stalker routine if you want to talk to her alone, ok?" Caroline got right in his face on the last part.

" Certainly, love, I'll pick you up at seven, wear something pretty, yeah?" Klaus grinned.

" Yes, fine, seven here's my address," Caroline handed him a post it she had scribbled the info on.

" See you then, my lovely, and Elena, I'll see you around love," Klaus sauntered off.

" So, bringing him here for corn dogs tonight, huh?" Elena smirked.

" Yup, but I'm still wearing something pretty, cause I can. He is a handsome one, isn't he though?" Caroline smiled.

" Yes, he seemed rather keenly interested in you though, Care, be safe, ok?" Elena said quietly, watching her friend. Her best friend who always gave her whole heart and had had it crushed more times than Elena could count. But Caroline always got up from those heartbreaks stronger and better; still not able to **not** give her whole heart to the person she was with, that was just who she was. She loved recklessly and honestly, or not at all. It's what made her such a loyal friend, her eternal optimism. But piss her off or betray her, that's when the warrior queen came out and Caroline could cut someone down faster than anyone Elena ever knew, her morals uncompromising when it came to certain sleights.

" Oh, he's the one who better watch himself, I'll eat him for lunch if he so much as looks at you cross eyed again, ok?" Caroline put her arm around Elena.

" I'll be ok, promise," Elena held up her hand at Caroline's sceptical look.

" Fine. Are you finished because we have to get the popcorn cart ready." Caroline grabbed Elena's clipboard and her arm and bustled them back inside the school.

After all the booths were set up and the lights for the rides and games strung on their poles, Caroline left to go get ready and Elena and Bonnie manned the fort and organized the crews.

A pair of long fingered hands snaked their way around her waist and pulled her to the chest of their owner.

" I found you," Damon whispered into the shell of her ear, sending delightful shivers straight to her groin.

" Hello, Damon," she purred, turning in his arms and planting a soft kiss on his beautiful mouth.

" Did you miss me?' he smirked.

" Always, thank-you for coming tonight. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't show up," she smiled winsomely.

" I'm a sucker for corn dogs, I don't know what it is but I love them. Those and pickles." he grinned and Elena's breathing shuddered in her throat. He needed to smile more, it was beautiful and genuine and let her see the real him.

" Well, then, , let's get you outfitted for carnival fun goodness!" Elena chuckled steering him toward the corn dog stand. Damon got two and coated both with mustard, taking turns chewing bites off of each one in turn. Elena laughed as she watched him gorge himself on his food. He threw both sticks in the bin and swooped her into a toe curling kiss.

" Now I need candy corn and cotton candy!" he enthused dragging her off to the appropriate stalls for his snacks.

" Good thing you have a cast iron stomach, otherwise you'd be sick," Elena chortled half an hour and a ton of junk food later.

" I know, I want to ride some rides and then win my girl a prize," Damon dragged her over to the zipper and they stood in line. Elena looked around and caught Bonnie and Stefan smooching in the line for the ferris wheel; Elena grinned and poked Damon, indicating what she was looking at. He smirked and said in a low voice, " finally, brother."

Stefan pulled back from Bonnie's lips and shot Damon the finger. Elena laughed softly and gave Bonnie the thumbs up causing Bonnie to grin like an idiot and pull Stefan back into their kiss. Elena looked over to the carousel and saw Caroline laughing while Klaus held onto her as they shared the same horse.

" Damon?" Elena clutched his sleeve, terror in her voice" he's not going to hurt her is he?" Elena looked into Damon's face worried for her friend in the hands of a psycho.

" No, Elena, he won't hurt her, he seems, happy, which is weird for Klaus." Damon took her hand and led her into the compartment of the zipper when it was their turn. They both screamed as they were tossed and zipped on the ride. After, Damon and Elena stopped at some of the games and won each other stuffed penguins because Damon insisted that Elena's girl penguin needed a boyfriend. They both were having so much fun that Elena **almost** forgot that she was on borrowed time. Klaus managed to dog their every move without being too obvious to anyone else and it was as they were leaving, Elena broke and said to Damon, " We need to talk about the giant Klaus sized elephant in the room."

Damon looked at her for a beat and said, " yes, I'll drive you back to my place, we can talk there."

" Ok, " Elena replied.

" That sounds like a good idea, mate, let her know what she's in for, " Klaus said from behind them. " I'll meet you there, then. Drive safe!" He sauntered off.

Elena and Damon looked at one another and sighed at the same time. This would be interesting to say the least.


	5. Doppelgangers and Hybrids

**A/N: To all of my new followers and favourites, thank-you! Your amazing reactions are what's keeping me updating and sane. A huge thanks to all of my reviewers DamonElena30512, Dani Salvatore, irishmauve, Abgypig84, AlyssaIanSomerhalder, CrowX, Alyssa92, Katherine, OriginalPitchy, sghazalifard and tuck81, you are my inspiration and if ANYONE has suggestions for how you all might want to see this story go, drop me a line!As always, Read and Review! Pretty please?**

**Love, me**

**Chapter 5. Doppelgangers and Hybrids**

Elena hung up her phone and turned to face Damon in the darkened front seat of the car." Jenna had to cancel family game night cause she got held up in her anthropology class so we should be good for the rest of the night." Elena sighed, fear twisting her stomach.

" Hey, it's ok, once we know what we are up against, we can handle it, stop it, change it or end it," Damon said pragmatically.

" You always know what to say to make me feel better, thank-you, Damon, for being you," Elena grabbed his big hand and kissed his palm.

" Thank-you for being with me, Elena," he smirked, then sobered" I love you, Elena."

Elena smiled softly and squeezed his hand before she got out of the car. She walked around to his side and pulled him into a bone crushing embrace that left Damon breathless.

" I love you too," she said breathlessly when she pulled away.

Damon growled low in his throat and had her up against the car with his hands in her hair kissing her again before she could comprehend that they'd even moved.

" Do you want me to wait right here while you finish mate, or can you hold off for a bit longer?" Klaus snickered behind them.

" Klaus," Damon rolled his eyes and turned to face Klaus, Elena slightly behind him.

" Well, mate, should we go in and tell Elena how she's going to serve the greater good by dying on the next full moon?" Klaus asked.

" Yes, Klaus, we want to get this shit show over with as much as you do," Elena stepped around Damon and angled her head as she spoke.

" Well, then I'll meet you inside," Klaus walked past them and up the stairs of Damon's house.

" Damon?" Elena tapped his arm and he turned to her, cupping her face.

" Yes?"

" When he leaves, we are picking up where we left off here, you got it?" she said sternly.

Damon's heart gave a lurch and he felt his pants become rather tight around the crotch. He grabbed her and pulled her into a panty melting kiss and growled " Count on it." Elena felt a thrill race through her that had nothing to do with the current stress waiting in the good parlour.

They entered the house and went to the parlour where Klaus was already at his ease with a drink in his hand, leaning smugly against the mantle, Stefan sitting as far from Klaus as he could be and still be in the same room. Damon went and poured himself a bourbon and poured Elena a lime soda as he took a spot on the main couch and looked to Klaus expectantly as Elena sat next to him.

" So, Klaus, care to fill us in?" Damon said wearily.

" Where to start, where to start?" Klaus taps his chin as if he's nervous, but it's a put on as he strikes Elena as being in control at all times; the one holding all the cards and hoarding all the information.

"Well, you see, loves, I need Elena here to be part of the sacrifice that breaks the curse of the moon, the curse that is keeping me from becoming a werewolf."

"Wait, I thought you were a vampire?" Elena looked at Damon and Stefan in confusion.

"Well, I am that too, love, very astute of you, but I'm also part wolf and this curse is what is keeping me from becoming a true hybrid," Klaus smiled his dimpled smile.

" So, why would you want to be a hybrid? And how the shit does me dying make that happen?" Elena was getting angry, and anger made her blunt.

" Well, love, that's the tricky part, you see, I'm supposed to drain you dry of your delicious blood, after I sacrifice a wolf and a vampire, then I can become a true hybrid," Klaus revealed to their assemblage as he nodded toward the entryway and another vampire appeared holding..

..." Katherine," both Salvatores said together in shock.

Elena meanwhile let out a strangled enraged yelp and stood so fast, Klaus jumped in shock.

" She is my **exact** twin! Holy Christ I almost didn't understand, is she...?" Elena pointed at Katherine in disbelief.

" A vampire, yes, she is. She turned Stefan and I, and Klaus sired us all," Damon told her, tossing back his drink and rising to pour another. Elena sunk back to the couch because her knees had become unstable with the shock of seeing her mirror image smiling(though there was a hard twist to her mouth and her eyes didn't shine with empathy or compassion) a smile of delight . Cruel mirth playing over coral coloured lips. Elena shuddered at the emptiness of her expression. Here was a woman who had given herself over to her nature and was happy to have done so.

" Hello, Elena, so nice to finally meet you," Katherine smiled a sweet smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Elena stood and took katherine's hand(her hand) and shook it, a little freaked out and punch drunk from all that was going on. She sat when Katherine walked over to stand near Klaus and crossing her arms over her stomach.

" So, what else do we need for this ritual?" Elena asked, grabbing Damon's hand and sitting back on the couch.

"We need this," Katherine help up an oblong rock that was opaquely white and shiny.

" What the hell is that thing?" Stefan piped up from the back of the room.

" This is a moon stone, used to break the curse of the moon," Katherine said in her husky voice." Klaus has to sacrifice a werewolf and a vampire and kill the doppelganger to break it."

" Are you the vampire for the sacrifice?" Stefan again asked the next question. Damon had so far remained silent, staring daggers at Katherine and Klaus.

" No, Stefan, however much you might wish it. I bought my freedom with this," she held up the moonstone and handed it to Klaus." I'm leaving town. I'd wish you good luck Elena, but, you're not going to need it, you'll be dead in two weeks." She smirked and turned to walk out.

" Is there any way for Elena to live through this?" Damon finally said after Katherine had left.

" Not that I know of, truth be told, but you lot are more than welcome to try to find a way," Klaus said, serious for once. "I'll be around to collect you on the twenty ninth, sweetheart, don't leave town." then Klaus too turned and left.

" Fuck me sideways, that was **not** an encouraging little powow," Damon growled angrily, shooting to his feet and pouring himself another drink.

" No, but where do we even start looking?" Elena asked, looking at both brothers.

" Bonnie might know," Stefan replied quietly, sitting opposite Elena.

Elena startled for a moment and looked at Stefan with her brows almost in her hairline." You told her." she stated.

" Yes, she did a little screaming and crying, but otherwise, she handled it ok," Stefan smirked." She almost didn't let me back in the house, but she's on board, if we need her."

" We might need her, she says she a psychic, or something," Elena said looking to Damon and then back to Stefan for confirmation.

" She's a witch, actually, I met her Grams, she's a witch," Stefan smiled with pride and nodded once to himself.

" Well that's convenient," Damon smirked. "A Bennet witch, right?"

" Yes, actually, they have a long history of architectural wrangling of the mystical world, Bonnie said she would help, any way she can. I have her going through her Grams' old grimoires and she said she'd text if she came across anything of value." he looked down as his phone signalled the incoming text.

" She thinks she might have something, I'm going to go over and see what it is, I'll call when I know more."

Elena couldn't help the little kernel of hope that kindled in her stomach as she looked at Damon when Stefan left the room.

" God, I hope he finds something useful," Elena sighed. She looked to Damon and noticed that he was staring at her, his expression inscrutable. She stood. "Damon?"

And found herself pressed against the opposite wall with Damon's hands fisted in her hair and his lips devouring hers. She groaned as she was at once freezing and on fire, her nerves taught and screaming with a coalescing need. Heat flared when his tongue invaded her mouth ,frenzied, tangling with hers. She wound her hands in his shirt and gave as good as she got. She hooked one knee over his hip and pulled him into her, circling her pelvis a little. She gasped out breathlessly as his lips left hers to place open mouthed kisses along her jaw and neck, his hands everywhere on her body, under her shirt with his thumbs stroking over erect nipples as his touch consumed her, possessed her made her ache for the wanton promise of his wandering hands. He moaned into her neck as he felt her hands frantically worked at his belt. When he pulled back to pull her shirt over her head, the look in her eyes almost sent him shooting in his pants like a teen his groin ached so bad. He growled low in his throat when she finally got his pants undone and wrapped her hand around his newly freed erection. She made a strangled sound in her own throat when she felt how ready he was, for her, because of her; and she felt powerful. For here she was about to be loved by a man, not a boy in the cab of his truck, a man who knew how to touch her to make her want, make her crave all the things his questing fingers promised her in every caress of her heated flesh.

She arched against him when he got her bra of, murmuring incoherently as he built her closer to the needy ache as they sighed and whispered and moaned with one another. He feasted at her mouth, hard, almost bruising in his need to have her, have her now but he wanted to show her how much more there was in being with him. He pulled off her pants and underpants in one go and got his pants off as well and once they were both clad in nothing but firelight and shadows, he looked his fill; marvelling at her smooth olive skin and silky chestnut hair. Her liquid mahogany eyes that captured his as he stared into them so full of her wanting for him. Her long legs and beautiful flared hips that cradled his when he pressed then together delighted him as he bent his head to trail his lips down between taught breasts that beckoned his attention with dusky nipples and supple rounded peaks. He pulled one nipple between his teeth and she arched her neck back, hissing out a strangled aroused exhalation. She let out another mewling gasp when he took the other one into his mouth before trailing his tongue down to her navel. He danced his fingers down her abdomen and brushed them over her aching centre as he looked up the line of her slender body, watching her watch him, her eyes dark with the need she was feeling urging him to do what he wanted. He parted her gently and slid his finger into her soaked vagina, groaning that she was so ready, already for him. He gently removed his finger and kissed his way up her torso and back to her waiting kiss-swollen lips that were already gasping out his name as she took his mouth with hers and kissed the hell out of him.

She hoisted herself up by wrapping both legs around him, grabbing two handfuls of hair and tugging urgently.

" Now, Damon now, God, please?" she begged in a husky dark voice.

He smirked and put one arm around her waist, bracing her against the wall while he used the other hand to position his hardness so he could push himself inside her. Her eyes went liquid and her mouth formed an 'O' of need as he slowly, almost painfully slowly, slid himself inside her. She wanted it fast and hard but Damon was trying to be gentlemanly about it and that just wasn't suiting Elena at all. She gave one twisting roll of her hips and had him buried to the hilt inside her wet heat.

" Much better," she gasped as she slid herself up and down his impressive length at a pace that had Damon almost ready to come and that wasn't what he wanted for her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head against the wall as **he **thrust a bit more slowly, easing himself over and over the same spot inside her that made her gasp in delighted mewling whimpers as he drove her closer to her orgasm.

"Damon..." she managed to sob out as he sped up his thrusts while still keeping the same hip roll over that sweet spot that made her feel like she was on fire.

Damon continued speeding up until he was almost all the way outside of her before slamming himself back inside her dripping core, working closer to his own release. She was bucking against him as he kissed her swollen mouth and laved her sensitive throat and he could feel the monster clashing at his insides, urging him to bite her, bite her while he fucked her, join with her in a different way, make her his. He felt his fangs descend and he looked into her eyes as she rode him, panting, and she nodded, knowing what he was asking to do. He slid his fangs into her soft skin in another type of penetration, drawing out her blood as he thrust into her.

Elena felt that last burning build as his fangs pierced her skin and she flew apart, screaming his name and arching herself into him further, she came again when Damon growled and pulled his teeth from her neck. He let go of her wrists to clutch her hips while he wildly thrust into her, his rhythm shattering with the imminent onslaught of his own release. Damon gave one last thrust and held her while he let out a strangled yell and emptied himself into her, kissing her and letting her taste her own blood on his lips, while she whimpered out another orgasm from that erotic act. He closed those cerulean eyes of his and rested his forehead on hers, both breathing heavily through the aftershocks of their lovemaking.

" Christ, Elena, Christ," Damon said huskily.

" Just, wow," Elena mumbled.

Damon kissed her languidly, lazily and kindled the fire that burned for him always in her belly. He pulled out of her and she whimpered from the loss of contact, grateful he hadn't put her down yet.

" Did I hurt you, Elena?" he asked quietly, cupping the side of her face reverently.

" No, I'm great in fact," she nibbled his neck and smiled.

" Do you want me to heal your neck or?" he asked, stroking over her breasts, eliciting a moan from her. She shook her head and he placed her on her feet while he gathered their discarded clothes into his arms. He smirked in that cocky way of his and grabbed her hand.

"I'm not done with you yet , I haven't christened my new shower or my floor or my bathtub..." he trailed off as he lead her to the stairs and up them, erotic promises dancing in his pale eyes and love suffusing every gentle word as he enticed her with his body, watching her, in turn, with lust as she walked nude up the stairs, wanting her more than he'd ever wanted anything else, even blood. He loved his mark on her slender throat, the mark that made the monster purr in satisfaction that she **belonged** to him; would always belong to him and he felt real joy for the first time in his long life of misery and self loathing.


End file.
